Canada vs Zombies
by CrazyCanadian
Summary: A Canadian soldiers experience of a worldwide zombie outbreak.
1. Chapter 1

Holy Shit.

What I just saw today is the craziest thing that's ever happened to me, and I've seen some pretty freaky shit.

Nothing like this though.

All the people I've seen killed, or killed myself, tend to stay down on the ground, possibly in pieces.

Not these fuckers though. They just keep on coming, unless you hit them in the head. Fucking zombies, right out of a horror movie

I'm Corporal Ethan O'Connell, Bravo Company, Third Battalion, Royal Canadian Regiment, and it's the end of the fucking world.

It started off pretty slow, just reports from southwest Asia of areas being cleaned out by their militaries. A lot of people in the West just thought it was the usual anti-insurgency stuff that's been happening for years. They were wrong.

The first inkling we had that something was up was when South Korea and Japan closed their airports, harbours, everything that allowed people in and out of the country.

Not normal behaviour for them, but they weren't telling anyone what was going on.

Next Russia started calling up all of their armed forces for domestic operations. A few weeks later, they sealed off their borders and shut down all communications with the West.

Then it happened.

Europe and North America got hit at the same time, mostly by refugees fleeing from their own countries. First contact for Canada was at Ottawa airport.

That's where my unit got deployed to. Some airliner had crashed right into the airport and spilled out its cargo of the living dead.

We'd set up a quarantine zone around the airport. My platoon was covering the main street leading to the airport, and we were being overrun by people fleeing the undead.

"Billings! Get that machine gun set up."

"O'Connell, Take your fire team and cover the right side of the street."

"Yes, sir!"

I grabbed the two privates I was in charge of and jogged over to the sidewalk along the right side. There was a car that had smashed into the building, looked like the driver had been infected from the amount of blood.

"Hey Corporal, what the hell's going on?"

"We get to act in a fucking horror movie Smith. There's a zombie horde at the airport and we're to hold them here until the rest of the company joins us."

"What happens then?" asked the newbie private

"Then we go back to the airport and clean it out. Fun fun fun."

We waited in tense silence…then we heard it. At first it sounded like the wind but pretty fast it turned into the moans that everyone had heard in movie theatres.

"Get ready!!" shouted the LT, "Remember to go for the head."

Another minute passed and then they appeared at the end of the street.

A lot of them were missing limbs, some had lost both legs and were dragging themselves along with their arms. Most were recently infected; men, women…children, all intent now on only one thing…to eat every last human being on the planet.

"OPEN FIRE!!!"

The quick _pop-pop-pop_ of rifle fire began and was soon drowned out by the hungry chatter of the two C-6 machine guns we had set up. The four light machine guns we had also opened up, most of them were in first floor windows to give them a better angle.

Zombies went down, brains blown out, heads blown off, sometimes heads just disappearing in a welter of gore. Dozens went down, but hundreds more pressed towards us.

"Sergeant, phosphorus!"

"Yes sir!!"

The Army had seen fir to provide incendiary grenades for just this purpose.

The grenade arced out from our position as we continued to pour fire into the seemingly unending ranks of the undead. It exploded when it hit the ground, and the street in front of the platoon disappeared in flames.

We could see the zombies still walking into the flames, but very few were making it through.

For all of two minutes the phosphorous more or less held them back, then enough bodies had tamped down the fire for them to continue. The horde surged forward again, and we met them with a hail of lead.

"How many of these fuckers are there??" yelled Smith

"Enough for us to have a fun time killing them!" I yelled back, "C'mon Smith, haven't you ever wanted to try holding off a zombie horde, here's your fucking chance!"

An explosion punctuated my last sentence, and the face of a building at the end of the street slid down, crushing a couple of cars and twenty zombies. A few of them crawled out and kept coming but most stayed under.

We were keeping them back, just barely. Unfortunatly we had a problem.

"Sir we're running low on ammo!"

"Last mag!"

"Fuck, I'm out!"

The LT looked around and then yelled, "Back to the LAVs!! Go, go, go!!"

We grabbed our stuff and sprinted back to where we'd left the vehicles. The horde surged after us.

I was right behind the LT, so I heard him reporting in.

"Alpha One, this is Alpha Three. We're withdrawing from our position. We need immediate re-supply on ammunition if we're to keep fighting, over."

"Roger Alpha Three. Pull back to Holland Armouries, we've built a supply dump there, over."

"Roger Alpha One. What about quarantine, over?"

There was a sigh on the other end, then, "We've already lost it in other places Alpha Three. Priority now is to evac as many civvies as we can, plus VIPs, before we get overrun, over."

"Understood, Alpha One. Out."

We made it back to the LAVs that had brought us to this mess, but they had beaten us there.

"Blow a path through them!" yelled Sergeant Walker

There were only thirty zombies or so, and we managed to get through them without losing anybody.

Within three minutes we were barrelling down the street towards the dubious safety of Holland Armouries. All around us we could here the sounds of a dying city. There was so much gunfire, shouts, screams, and explosions, someone could have been excused for thinking he was in World War II.

We made it to the Armouries and came across the welcome sight of the three Reserve Regiments fully kitted up and ready to fight off an army. We drove up to front and the LT hopped out to talk with the CO's of the regiments.

Five minutes went by, the sounds of fighting were getting closer, when the LT climbed back in.

"Good news boys," He said, "We're going to form up with the Reservists and then push towards downtown. The Foot Guards and Camerons have secured the area around Parliament and we have to get down there to relieve them."

"How are we getting out once we've gone in sir?" asked Sergeant Walker

"The Air Force is supposed to be organizing an airlift out of the city. Plus there are going to be ferries at the river." The LT looked around, "I know everybody just wants to leave, but we've gotta make sure our government survives, or we're screwed."

"Sure thing sir," said Walker, "I just hope the Air Force isn't blowing smoke out of their asses again."

The LAV started back up and began driving slowly along the road, waiting for the rest of the convoy.

"So do I sergeant," whispered the LT, so quietly I think only I heard him, "So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

Our convoy made pretty good time getting downtown. Everybody else was going the other way. Most of the time we wouldn't get too many cheers from people, but now that they were truly being endangered everybody loved us.

Anyway all the way downtown we got to watch our beautiful capital get turned into a war zone as zombies swarmed everywhere, devouring and infecting people.

Our machine gunners were kept real busy.

We got to Parliament without too much more trouble and that's when we saw just how bad it had gotten down here.

Several thousand people had fled there to try and be protected by the small force of GGFG and Cameron infantry that were guarding the place. Unfortunately a lot of them had already been bitten and so what might have been a place of safety was turned into a charnel house.

When we pulled up in front of the building there were hundreds of bodies and thousands of zombies. Half of the building had caught fire and the other half was being fought over by the remaining survivors.

Our lead LAVs crashed through the gathered horde, and bored a hole for the trucks following us through. The troops in the trucks jumped out and covered the guys in the LAVs, including me, while we started herding the surviving humans into the trucks.

I was put in charge of a couple Mps, four civvies, and two Parliament staffers. The two privates I had with me got them aboard one of the trucks, along with two blood spattered GGFG guys. I climbed into the cab and was joined two minutes later by the LT.

"Okay Ethan here's the deal. We're moving the first wave out to the pickup point right now. You're going to be right behind the point LAV, that's where I'll be."

"Sure thing sir. Did we get any info on what's getting us out of here?"

"There's supposed to be boats and at least enough chopper space for the Mps and their people."

"Okay sir. We'll get them there."

He clapped me on the shoulder, "Good. Just make sure your people get there in one piece."

I nodded and he jumped out and walked over to the LAV in front of me. The first wave consisted of that LAV, my truck, and eight other vehicles. The rest would follow fifteen minutes later, after they finished searching the rubble.

The LAV started moving, and I started after them. Another private had climbed into the passenger seat and was busy killing zombies. He had a bit of a crazy grin on his face as if he still couldn't quite believe what he was shooting at.

The streets we were driving down were littered with debris and bodies, some hard fighting had obviously gone on. We spotted a couple of groups of civilians, loaded down with weapons and supplies.

Most of them avoided us, they seemed to be setting up their forts inside the city.

I wished them the best of luck as I kept driving.

By this time downtown was deserted except for zombies, military, and any hardcore zombie killing civvie groups.

We reached the river without major incident. Unfortunately the zombies had followed us.

A couple hundred civvies had fled to the river and were currently being ferried across as fast as the half dozen small boats could take them across. I looked upriver and saw that both the main bridges had already been demolished.

We offloaded and started firing back at the horde of several thousand zombies that was pouring down the streets towards us.

"Rapid rate!! Fire, fire, fire!!"

"For fuck's sake, someone get Harrison to start shooting!"

"There on the left! Get those bastards!!"

"Sir, where's the damn Air Force?!? Where are the fucking choppers??"

"Corporal, get them on the radio, find out what the fuck is taking them so long."

Corporal Jameson dashed back to the LT's LAV where a private was frantically trying to find out where our fucking relief was. He grabbed the mike from the private and started shouting at whoever was on the other side.

I thanked God again that we had stopped by Walkley before coming down here. The Reserves had assembled all the ammunition they could get their hands on, so I had more ammo at this point then I could shoot off in the (hopefully) limited time I'd be here.

I was sending a round downrange every second and a half. Thank God these bastards move slowly. I'm actually making most of the headshots I take.

The remaining LAVs had begun to create a perimeter for us. The MG's kept the horde off our backs as we fell back behind the wall of LAVs and trucks.

"Any word on the choppers Corporal?" asked the LT

"The guy said the area was too hot to try landing. He said we'd have to just use the boats."

"Fuck!"

"What about the rest of the convoy?" I asked

"Haven't heard from them yet. Private Darren been trying them for a couple of minutes. No response."

The LT winced and looked back out at the sea of zombies pressing against our makeshift wall.

He turned back and asked quietly, "Can we evacuate all our people relatively safely if we don't break this wall?"

"Definitely sir," said Sergeant Walker, walking up to the group, "Those boats can only take the weight of one of these vehicles at a time anyway so they'd _have_ to be last."

"Okay." said the LT, pinching the bridge of his nose, "We'll plan around the belief that we aren't going to be seeing anyone else. That being the case we need to get this moving faster."

"Well there's still three trucks in the middle of our safe zone sir," I said, "We could load them up with people and drive them right onto the boats."

"That's a good idea O'Connell," said Walker, "That'll shave off a few minutes sir, but I don't think there's much more we can do unless they send more boats."

"Well better than nothing," said the LT, "How are we fixed for ammunition?"

"More than enough sir," said Walker, "We'll need a re-supply after this but for now we're okay."

"Okay then, let's get this done."

The impromptu meeting broke up and we went our separate ways. I went back to my truck that still held the people I had picked up at Parliament.

"Okay guys we'll be the next going out," I said, then pointed at the two GGFG guys, "You two get over here. Make sure you keep any zombies out of the back."

They nodded. One of them was clearly terrified, but his buddy looked like he was one of those guys that just got calmer as the situation got worse.

"Sure thing Corporal," he said, "These guys will be safe back here."

I nodded and then climbed into the cab. Corporal Jameson was already there checking over his rifle.

"Sergeant Walker's manning the radio now," he said in response to my unasked question, "I hope he has better luck than I did."

We waited there, engine running, while we watched the boats crawl back to our side of the river. The zombies were pushing against the barrier and had begun shifting one of the trucks through sheer weight of bodies.

It was getting pretty hairy.

One of the bots touched down and I gunned the truck up the friggin ramp so damn fast it almost flipped.

Ten other soldiers crowded on after me and then the boat started carrying us away. I got out of the cab to look back at the other boats and saw something that'll stay with me forever.

The zombies had succeeded in pushing through one of the trucks and had set upon the remaining defenders with a hungry fervour. I could see the LT, on top of his LAV, firing into the mass of bodies.

They managed to reform a small perimeter with three LAVs. Unfortunately they lost almost everybody who had stayed behind to do it.

We also lost three of the five boats along the shore to the zombies.

When I got to the other side there was an under strength platoon waiting for us. The LT of that platoon checked us over and then waved us down the road where they were setting up a collection point.

A couple of hours later I saw two LAVs drive into the compound where I had parked my band of refugees. My LT stepped out of the lead one along with the fifteen soldiers he had managed to pull out with him.

No one else had made it.

Great.

I decided to get some sleep while I could.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next two weeks were an unending nightmare of hordes of zombies, endless battles, and retreat after retreat. We lost Ontario and Quebec soon followed it. A few million people retreated onto Prince Edward Island and destroyed the bridges behind them. **

**I really hope they make it.**

**As for me and my remaining platoon members, we fell back across the plains.**

**The flat ground gave us great sight lines on the zombies. Unfortunately it also gave them great sightlines on **_**us**_**.**

**We lost most of Manitoba, the parts that the Army had managed to hang onto through the retreat anyway, the rest had already been abandoned.**

**After two weeks I was still sitting in Winnipeg, making sure the road to the west was still open for the trickle of civilians still coming through.**

**Not a single zombie had been spotted for two days now, which was always a bad sign. It generally meant that there was a swarm massing somewhere.**

**My LT, myself, and the ten men who were the sole survivors of my platoon were manning a secondary roadblock position on the main road running through Winnipeg.**

**It had been a fairly quiet day like I had said. But then, that damnable howl started up. All of us grabbed our weapons and piled out of the truck that we had grabbed for use. We also had a single LAV with us to help provide covering fire.**

**The private in the LAV was already up in the turret, and he was pointing at something down the road.**

"**Look there Sir! They're coming!"**

**With those five words the tiny bright spell that we had been having evaporated like it had never been.**

**I jumped up onto the LAV to get a better look, and my lips tightened as I saw a picture of hell itself coming towards me.**

**The primary roadblock had been a klick down the road, and it had been composed of thirty soldiers, plus a dozen militia auxilaries. There were perhaps five or ten of those men fleeing towards us now, along with twenty or thirty civvies.**

**And behind them came hundreds upon hundreds of zombie bastards.**

**I raised my rifle and began firing into the leading edges of the crowd of death as some of the survivors were pulled down and feasted upon.**

**The LT was directing the other troopers to take up positions, and the private beside me was blazing away on the heavy machine gun. He was shooting just over the heads of the fleeing humans, and shredding the advancing horde.**

**But it wasn't enough to stop them. It never was. They just kept coming, slowing down a little under the hail of lead pouring into them, but coming towards us all the same. And all the while that unearthly howl. **

**I jumped down from where I had been kneeling and I grabbed the radio pack, "Zero, this is Bravo Two. Bravo One has been overrun by multiple tangos. Estimate several hundred. We need support over here. Over."**

**The reply came back, "Bravo Two this is Zero, the bastards are coming through all over the city damn it! All of our forces are committed and they're beginning to fall back. Suggest that you do the same. Over."**

"**Bravo Two, we've got survivors fleeing towards us now. Advise."**

"**Zero. If they can't make it to you before the zombies, leave. That's an order. Over."**

"**Roger Zero, out." I flicked the head set back and then dashed over to the LT, "Sir, we've got our orders." I didn't even have to tell him what they were. We had done this all too often over the last few weeks.**

"**God Damn it Sergeant. Once, just once, I'd like to beat the bastards!"**

"**I know sir, so do I…shall I give the order?"**

"**No, get in the LAV and make sure you cover those poor sods until the last minute."**

"**Yes sir." I knew damn well that only a few of those guys would make it if they were lucky, and so did the LT. But we had to try.**

**I climbed into the driving compartment, after dumping the radio in the crew compartment, and started it up.**

**I looked out the view port and saw that only four soldiers were still on their feet, along with fifteen civvies. I silently urged them to run faster, even as I revved the engine and turned the LAV around.**

**The private on top kept up his steady pounding of the approaching swarm, and I popped the hatch so that I could keep an eye on the oncoming horde.**

**Meanwhile the rest of the platoon had climbed back into the truck and had driven about five hundred meters further down the road. I didn't begrudge them that, if the zombies surrounded the LAV I'd have a better than even chance of surviving, the truck would have no chance at all.**

**Inside the drivers compartment the radio crackled, "Bravo Two, you still there?"**

"**Bravo Two, affirmative we're here. Who is this?"**

"**This is Charlie Five. We've got the bridge to the rear of you wired for detonation. When you're coming over, tell us so that we don't strand you on the other side."**

"**Roger Charlie Five. If we…don't make it, I'll make sure I get a message off as well. I don't want you to be holding a bridge for people that are already…gone."**

"**Much obliged Bravo Two, out."**

**I put the mike down and popped my head back out to observe the closing zombie swarm. Two soldiers had sprinted ahead of the rest and it looked like they might actually make it. Along with them was a family of five, one of them was being fireman carried by one of the soldiers.**

**The rest of the survivors had either broken off and ran into the city, or they'd been…consumed by the approaching horde. I turned to the private and said, "Keep up the pressure on them private, I'm going to open the doors for our friends."**

"**Sure thing sarge, just make sure none of those bastards get in there. I don't want to lose another platoon man."**

"**No worries there," I said with a grin as I dropped down, "I'm a survivor."**

**I popped the back hatch open and waved for the runners to come over, "Come on!! You can make it, just in here!!"**

**I jumped a little out from the LAV and began shooting into the forerunners of the horde as they tried to close with the last seven humans. I pegged at least fifteen of the bastards as the civvies and soldiers ran towards me, and I kept shooting as the soldiers thundered up the ramp with the other four civvies right behind them.**

**After the last one had made it inside, and with the edge of the swarm less than fifty meters away, I dashed back inside and raised the ramp back up.**

**The private ducked back into the compartment as I ran into the driver compartment and put us into gear. The horde had begun to surround the LAV, but I gunned it and crushed the few zombies that had interposed themselves between myself and freedom.**

**I looked out to the front of me and saw the LT's truck already barrelling down the road towards the bridge. Remembering the engineers I raised the radio mike to my mouth and said, "Charlie Five this is Bravo Two, you there boys?"**

"**Good to hear from you Bravo Two," said the relieved voice of Charlie Five, "Where are you guys?"**

"**Two minutes out Five, but we're bringing company with us. Get set to detonate right behind us okay?"**

"**You got it Two."**

**I dropped the mike to my lap and pressed my pedal to the floor. The LAV lurched forward and went flying down the road, putting a good amount of distance between ourselves and the swarm.**

**But as I looked out the view ports I saw more and more zombies that had already penetrated our defences, and feasted on quite a lot of my fellow troopers.**

**I had to run over a lot of them, the road was filled from end to end with corpses from the retreat and I just drove right over them.**

**The radio was filled with the terrified chatter that seemed endemic to any fight with the zombies.**

"**There! Get across the bridge for God's sake Roy!"**

"**Fuck! Swarm off to the right! Swarm right fucking-aaaarrrrggghhh…"**

"**Fire! Fire! We're almost there, sweet Jesus we're almost…fuck they're coming in through the back God help-"**

"**Sir we're being overwhelmed! We need to pull out of the city!"**

"**This is Charlie Four," said a calm voice cutting off the chatter for a moment, "The buggers have overrun the rest of my section. They're swarming over the bridge and I don't think anyone else is out there. Detonating charges now."**

**A massive explosion erupted off to the right of the LAV, and the voice of Charlie Four fell silent forever.**

"**Shit, there's more of them in the alleyways sir!"**

"**Fall back damnit, fall back to secondary positions. To all units in the city, we're falling back towards Brandon along Highway One. Get there in the next week for evac."**

**I cursed when I heard that. We'd lost control to the point that Command now had no idea who was where.**

**Unless a nuke went off it couldn't get much worse than that.**

**I just drove towards the bridge and prayed I'd get there in time.**


End file.
